He's not Broken
by WolfieStar
Summary: Yao couldn't take the abuse anymore. He hated all this, all this abuse, all of this horror. Fading away, he was losing his strength a little more everyday. The People's Republic of China was weakening, no longer as strong as he used to be.


Another bruise (black and blue).

Another cut (scrape).

Another injury added to his marred skin (battle scars).

Even after countless injuries caused by his love(a lie) he cannot shake the fear emitting from his aura at the mere thought of him. Knowing that he had raised a hand so brutally to him (betrayal) made it even harder for him to accept the fact that he was in an abusive relationship. Nothing was the same anymore (broken promises), nothing was pleasant anymore (depression), hell, live wasn't even worth living anymore some days (suicidal).

Who knew how fast his life changed? Yet another betrayal added to the already too long list (too much experience). He couldn't take this anymore. He felt ready to break, shatter at any moment, unable to completely heal (broken glass). Needing someone to hold him together, to not allow him to be broken, keep him sane (tape and glue), keep him the way he is (sane).

He was withering, wilting away into nothing (void). A flower as his lover (hater) called him? A sunflower? Then why was he not happy and perky like one (storm cloud)? Was his mask really that believable (masquerade)? He did not feel alive anymore (corpse).

As he put cover up on and more make up on his hickeys and other inflicted blemishes (punching bag), the thoughts ran erratically through his head (invasion). Blood boiling, weakened muscles tightened, horribly familiar emotions (anger, guilt, regret) ran alongside the thoughts of evil (devil). Gaunt body now thin and frail (starvation) was no longer graceful and lithe (clumsy).

Yao's knees cracked as he stood up from the stool he was sitting at after applying his makeup to cover the proof of his abuse (a living lie). His husband would be home (inflictor) to greet his wife (receiver) and shower him with what he viewed as love (abuse). With the Baltics away at a meeting (home free) it was only Yao at home to wait for Ivan's return (sitting duck).

As the personification of China limped slowly towards the living room (devil's cavern) the doorknob started jiggling, indicating that Ivan was indeed home (hello hell). Straightening his spine (back pain) and putting that welcoming grin on (plastic), he waited for the door to open and Ivan to enter (rabid bear).

"Yao-Yao! I'm home my little sunflower, da?" the Russian called happily as he entered the home he owned. Seeing the Chinese with that almost stupid grin made Ivan put on a stupid grin of his own and run up to Yao, hugging him tightly (death grip) and kissing his cheek (tasting the prey). "Yao-Yao, what's for dinner? You made something nice for me, da?"

Shit! Yao swallowed hard to meet the violet eyes of the Russian (predator) and quickly said softly (intimidated) "a-ah…I haven't had the chance to make dinner yet…I-I was busy food shopping, cleaning the house, a-an-"

"Why weren't the Baltics doing those things?" Ivan interrupted him (rude) and narrowed his eyes, removing his arms from Yao's body and placing them at his sides, scarf wrapped tightly around his neck (coiling serpent). "It's their job, da? They should've done those things. It's your job to cook dinner for me! I like a nice warm dinner on the table when I get home, da?" (housewife)

"W-Well…" Yao swallowed again, body shivering slightly (cold) as he quickly pieced together an answer to give Ivan (desperate). The Baltics had begun to become his friends, all four keeping each other sane and alive while under Ivan's ownership (prisoners of war). Thus, they each had started to tried and lie to Ivan to get the other out of trouble and possible punishment (torture), attempting to save each other from misery. "I-I…uh…g-gave the Baltics a day off, aru…"

A deadly silence came between the two nations (death shroud), Ivan's pipe somehow in his hand (magic) ready to be used by it's owner. Yao was shaking even more (quivering leaf), the thin clothing he wore doing nothing to protect his gaunt and thin body from the chill and cold Ivan brought along with him (kiss of death). He now felt small (subordinate) to the Russian towering over him, causing him to quiver even more.

"You…what?" Ivan growled, lifting the pipe (weapon) and slamming it into Yao's side, causing him to fall to the ground. "You know I don't like doing that…so you shouldn't do it either…you are my little sunflower, and you should always do what I do, da?" (symmetrical)

"I-I have a different opinion than you I-Ivan aru…" (asymmetrical) Yao whispered hoarsely, slowly attempting to force his body up.

"Wrong, da?" Ivan snarled, slamming the pipe over and over against Yao's body, causing him to cry in pain at every impact. "You are my sunflower, you are supposed to do what I want!" was yelled at every slam, every kick, every punch landed on the weakening Chinese man (no more).

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Yao, why are you so damn stupid?" (intelligent)

"Yao-Yao cannot stand up for himself! That is why you must listen to me!" (individualistic)

"You need me Yao-Yao! You need me! You cannot survive without me!" (independent)

Yao forced himself to temporarily shut down (meditation) as he was brutally beaten and verbally assaulted by his husband, staying quit and awaiting for him to stop (impatient). The pain…the agony, the torture, the pain…for his Ivan to do this to him was the worst pain he had ever felt (sorrow) made his heart break. No…he no longer cared for him. He no longer considered him a loved one. That decision was made long ago, after he had first raised a hand to him (disbelief).

Having lost his sense of time, Yao was visibly surprised when Ivan suddenly threw his body against the cold wood tiled ground, blood spilling out of reopened wounds (streams). Refusing to look at the betrayer (hate), Yao curled up in a tight ball, his arms covering his head (turtle). Make him go away, please…he couldn't take it anymore…(exhausted).

"I have to go call my boss…when I get back, there better be dinner on the table…" the Russian hissed with a deadly glare (snake) at Yao before stepping over him and walking towards his room, leaving the Chinese alone on the cold floor.

Yao couldn't take the abuse anymore. He hated all this, all this abuse, all of this horror (tired of it). Fading away, he was losing his strength a little more everyday. The People's Republic of China was weakening, no longer as strong as he used to be (withering flower). Now, he was afraid of wilting away for good, disappearing into nothing. He was an old, old country (Grandpa China), friends with Roman Empire, Germania, Ancient Egypt, and Ancient Greece. Yao was Ancient China, the oldest living nation alive. Was this a sign that he was to no longer exist soon?

No. He would not allow that to happen. He will not stand through this life anymore. He was going to make a change. He would not live like this anymore (stubborn).

Yao would leave Ivan.

**Alright, this is a one shot drabble thing about an abusive relationship (RoChu) If I continue this it will turn into NiChu. Just saying. And this writing style is a style I saw in another story, I don't remember which one. But I thought it would be good in this situation and tried it out.**

**Enjoy (: please review and give me your thoughts.**


End file.
